


Hiraeth

by emilymarie (emilymarie9898)



Series: Unique Word Prompts [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilymarie9898/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Hiraeth - (n.) nostalgia or longing for a home you can't return to, or one that was never yours





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth - (n.) nostalgia or longing for a home you can't return to, or one that was never yours

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

 

I kicked the stones on the sidewalks as I walked around town. They skipped across the pavement in no particular pattern until they fell still again and waited for another kick to send them flying once again. I walked aimlessly across the town, I had no plan for today. I just knew that I needed to keep walking.

I didn't realize it until it was too late but I had found my way to a small street. I knew this street too well, I shouldn't be here. I should just turn around and walk back the way I came. Continuing down this street will just hurt me.

And yet, I continue to make my way down the street.

I stopped at the corner and stood behind a tree, hiding as best as I could without looking too odd. I stood there and watched as a school bus stopped to let people off. I saw a couple kids run off the bus, but one little girl, in particular, caught my interest. She turned around and waved at her friends that were still on the bus as it drove away.

Soon a couple was coming out from a house and the girl excitedly ran up to them. The man picked her up and spun her around before putting her back on the ground. I smiled to myself hearing her squeals of joy before I turned back around and started walking back from where I came.

It made me happy to see them happy and I wish I could've been a part of that happiness.

But I know I could never go back, it's been too long and the damage has been done. All I could hope for was their happiness. And that happiness meant my absence.

I kept my head low as I walked and continued kicking at whatever stones I found laying on the street, "Jaebum?"

I stiffened at the sound of my own name but I didn't turn around. I couldn't face her, I didn't deserve to see her so close.

"I thought you would never come back." Her voice was closer now, "You know we still love you, you can come to see us whenever you want."

I shook my head, "I don't deserve to come and visit you guys."

"You know that's not true." I felt her hand gently caress my back, "She really wants to meet her big brother."

"Her big brother doesn't even know her name."

"My name is Jaerin!" I stood in shock as I stared at the little girl standing in front of me. She grinned at me, "Daddy told me to wait for you but I was just so excited to finally meet you!" Her face quickly morphed from a grin to a frown, "You don't hate me, do you?"

I quickly shook my head, "Why would I hate you?"

"Because you left before I was born and," She trailed off, "I don't know."

I squatted down and sighed, "I was dumb. It's not your fault at all, it's all on me."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, "Come home more often. Mommy and Daddy really miss you."

I hesitantly hugged her back and suddenly I was engulfed by two other people. And then came the tears, from everyone. I don't think Jaerin understood why we were crying but she joined in too.

When we all got up, they took me with them to their home. I was still nervous but they insisted I come in. It had been years since I was last here and yet nothing had changed other than the increase in children's toys lying around.

"We never touched your room. It's still yours whenever you want to stay here." I looked over at my dad but he was already walking away into the kitchen to prepare a snack for Jaerin.

"Oppa! Look at what I have!" Jaerin ran up to me with her got7 album and a big grin on her face, "Will you sign it? I want to prove to my friends that my brother is an idol."

Mom came over and smiled, "We were always supporting you. We have all the albums. I even think Jaerin was your first fan."

She tugged on my shirt, "Will you?"

I took her album and smiled down at her, "I'll have all the members sign it and I'll bring it back to you. Okay?"

She squealed with joy and nodded her head, "Can I meet them one day too?"

"You can all meet them soon if that's okay with Mom and Dad."

Mom sighed and placed her fingers against her forehead, "I need some warning beforehand. We have so much to prepare, how much do you boys usually eat?"

I suddenly pulled her into a hug and mumbled into her shoulder, "Thank you for letting me come back."

Her body was stiff for a moment but I felt her arms wrap around me and squeeze me tight to her. "I wish I never let you go. I missed you so much, sweetie."

 

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


End file.
